A NORMAL DAY IN THE LIFE OF CHEESE
Today started out as a normal day. I woke up had some coffee and started to go to school. However when I arrived, there was nobody there. I went up to my class and started to look into the door window because it was locked. When I looked in I saw a pair of bright red pupils staring into my soul. Then I heard a deep scratchy voice that said “You're Next”. I then got worried and started running as fast as I could and heard his voice again. “You can’t run… Your too slow and I… am god. I then put the pieces together. Red glowing eyes, Deep scratchy voice and “I am god”. I was being chased by sonic.exe. He then caught up to me and then attempted to slash at my stomach. He missed because I saw him in front of me and then tried to turn back. He then started his pursuit to kill me. I ran back down the hallway and came up to a dead end. I turned around and looked to see where he was. I didn’t see him but I saw a crimson red note on the wall. I read the note and it said “Hey, i’ll play with you some other time”. “Thank God” I said with relief. ' ' I collected my things that I dropped when sonic.exe broke the door. I headed out to the football field and saw a figure that was about the same height as me. He was wearing a white hoodie and was surrounded in blood and body limbs. “Who are you?” I yelled. He didn’t respond. I went up to approach him. I stoped 3 feet in front of him, “WHO ARE YOU” I yelled again. “Go… To… Sleep…” he said basically whispering. Then he turned around and pulled out a knife. I ran away from him and he started chasing me. His face was pale, He had black rings around his eyes and his lips were chapped and stretched out to his cheek bones. Jeff the killer I thought in my mind. I was really tired at this point and stopped to catch my breath. I looked back to see where his ugly pale face was and he was nowhere to be found. “He left me alone” I said. ' ' I went back into the school to see if I could use the phone to call my mother. When I entered the building; The lights were out and heard somebody go “dum dum dum” I thought it was sonic.exe again. I turned around and nobody was there. I turned back to the phone and heard the music that you normally hear when going around a merry-go-round. I then thought of the game I was playing two days ago. The game was called 5 nights at freddy’s. In case you don’t know it is a game where you play as a security guard who has to last until 6 am trying to defend yourself from Freddy and his friends; Chica, Bonnie and My favorite Foxy the pirate fox. There is no way that they could be here; I have only gotten attacked by creepypastas. I thought Then I remembered “the bite of 87” and how Foxy bit off the head of a little girl. “if I am dealing with Foxy the pirate fox then I need to find somewhere to hide. I then looked to the door that sonic.exe broke and ran inside of there. I was the only door that was opened so I ran in there. ' ' I turned on the lights in the classroom to find a good hiding spot. I then heard the sound of metal hitting concrete and began to hurry. I turned the lights off and hid under the teacher’s desk. I held my breath as I heard him running into my classroom. “Where are ye laddy” I heard him say. I could tell it was Foxy because he is the only one that says laddy. “Foxy, are you sure he is in here?” I heard a lesser deep voice say as I heard Foxy pick up a desk and slam it into the ground breaking it. “Freddy I’m about as sure he is here as I was in 87 when that little kid got too close to me mouth.” Foxy said with a screeching roar. Foxy picked up 5 more desks smashing them all to pieces. Freddy did the same with 2 of them. “How do I get out of here?” I whispered.” “Shush I heard somethin!” Foxy said. I didn't say anything until Freddy said “It might be under the teacher’s desk”. Fuck! I thought as Foxy said “Why didn't I think of that.” I was really shrewd now so I did what I did what any responsible person would do I grabbed something random off the desk and threw it at Foxy. What I threw happened to be scizzors. “Ye be finished now laddie!” Foxy yelled. He walked two feet and then fell. Foxy’s head just happened to be in front of the desk. So I grabbed him and took the scissors. I then threw the scizzors at Freddy. He didn't fall like foxy. Then in a sudden burst of light Sonic.exe appeared. “Freddy, you should leave him to me.” “Why?” Freddy asked. “He has already killed Foxy, if I were you I would stay away from him.” Sonic.exe and Freddy then teleported away. “There gone” I said with a sigh of relief. ' ' I then walked out of the room and went down the staircase to the bottom floor. I then went outside and started to walk down the hill. “You can't run…… your too slow…. and I am……. GOD!” I heard a whisper from behind me. “Leave me alone you freak!” I yelled at Sonic.exe. He then teleported in front of me. “I WILL KILL YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!” Sonic.exe screamed. “You will never kill me!” I said calmly. “YOU WILL DIE!” Sonic.exe was still screaming at me; This time he was louder. Sonic.exe then proceeded to slash at my eyes but I jumped backwards. Then Jeff the killer grabbed me by my arms. “You will go to sleep peacefully” Jeff whispered into my ear. I then accepted fate and gave up waiting for Sonic.exe to slash my stomach open but I didn’t feel anything. I then opened one of my eyes to see that Freddy Fazbear was holding Sonic.exe back. “YoU WiLl NeVeR sToP mE oR hOlD mE bAcK fAzBeAr!” Sonic.exe screamed. Jeff then let me go and I ran away far enough to watch the fight. Jeff grabbed Freddy by the arms and said “Stop trying to ruin the fun Freddy”. Freddy responded with “He did something that I can respect, he killed Foxy”. ' ' Suddenly Barney jumped down and landed on Jeff. Then he punched Sonic.exe in the eyes. Sonic.exe was enraged by this. Barney then proceeded to punch off Freddy’s hat for his costume revealing that he was actually Foxy the pirate fox. “You all will never kill this boy!” Barney yelled. “FoXy?!?” Sonic.exe said with question. “We thought you were dead” Jeff said.”Ye see laddies I thought I was dead but when I woke I saw a note and a Freddy Costume.The note said that if I woke up that he saved my life and that if I wanted to help him that I should put on a the costume and run to the first creepypasta I saw.” Foxy said. “So you are good?” Barney asked. “Yes I be good laddie” Foxy responded. Then Sonic.exe looked up and saw a bird that shits missiles. It just happened to be shitting as Sonic.exe saw it. THEY ALL DIED THE END